Opposing Forces
by Tandirra
Summary: NO SLASH. Pre-Thor. After a hunting trip gone awry Loki and Thor are separated. Loki finds himself being helped but caught between the violence of two groups. Minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters**

This is when Thor and Loki are younger, think mid-late teens (Thor doesn't have Mjolnir yet)

* * *

Loki lounged in the grand library, reading a scroll about inflictions of the mind when he heard someone bounding up to him. From over the top of the scroll he saw Thor, hurrying over to him with a grin on his face. Loki rolled his eyes and set the scroll down.

"I had hoped to find you here! Brother I have come up with a most wondrous idea!"

Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Your wonderful ideas usually get us in trouble, Thor…What is it?"

"We have not done anything together in a while, we should go on a hunting trip, just the two of us."

Loki thought about it for a moment, while Thor looked on hopefully, then shrugged.

"Sure, why not? It would be good to get out of the palace for a few days. Which realm shall we go to?"

"I am thinking, Alfheim."

"Alright, I shall go prepare myself, where should I meet you when I am finished?"

"Hmm…the training grounds, I shall wait for you there and then we shall have Heimdall transport us to Alfheim."

Loki nodded and went to put away the scroll. When he reached his room he began gathering needed items, extra daggers, his bow, an extra undershirt and leggings. He clothed himself in his new armor, he really did quite like it. Thor might favor capes and heavy metal but Loki found his leather tunic and jacket to be far lighter and easier to move quickly in.

"Ah brother, now we can go."

Thor grinned at Loki eagerly as he approached. The two brothers worked their way out of the city and towards the Bifrost.

"You are sure that Heimdall will agree to this?"

"Of course, we will be fine. And anyway, you can always convince him if needed, right?"

Loki grinned at him.

"You flatter me, although yes, of course I can."

They reached the end of the Bifrost and walked up to Heimdall, who acknowledge them with a nod.

"Hello Princes, you wish to travel somewhere?"

"Yes Gatekeeper, we desire to visit Alfheim, for a hunting trip."

Heimdall gazed at them in silence for a moment, then nodded.

"Very well, I wish you luck."

And with that the brothers went to stand in position. Heimdall summoned the Bifrost and it pulled Thor and Loki away.

The landed and waited for the noise and light of the Bifrost to disappear. Loki stood and took in their surroundings, high mountains, tallest in all the realms, flanked them from the north, the forest around them was composed of thick, towering trees that gave off a distinct smell, the air, which was crisp and cold, stung his lungs. Loki turned to Thor, who was also surveying the area.

"Good weather, remember that time during the blizzard?"

"That was most fun."

"We almost died."

Thor grinned at him.

"Exactly."

Loki returned the grin and slugged Thor lightly on the shoulder. Thor pulled him into a head lock, they struggled for a few moments more then Thor felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck. He jerked back, Loki grinned wickedly, a shimmer of magic along his fingers.

"You learned a new trick!"

"Indeed, I have to say, the look on your face was most satisfying."

Thor frowned good naturedly, then glanced around the forest again.

"Now let's do what we came here to do. What should we start with?"

"Mmm…something that will not burden us the rest of the trip, something to eat for a meal tonight."

"Let's see what we can find, eh?"

They set out through the forest, silently searching for signs of life. At one point they noticed a herd of Bilgesnipe roaming through a clearing, the two of them made sure to steer clear. Loki could see Thor growing impatient as the day passed. Then a light breeze ruffled their hair and he heard a twig snap somewhere to the left of them.

Loki raised his bow and Thor drew his sword. Through the trees they saw a pack of some sort of antlered creatures about half their height, with long black fur. The creatures grazed unsuspectingly. Loki glanced at Thor, who motioned towards the two largest animals. Loki nodded and trained his bow on the far animal. He watched as Thor crept closer to the pack, careful not to make a sound.

Thor made another movement and Loki let the arrow fly. It struck the animal just as Thor leapt out of the underbrush, swinging his sword towards the larger animal, striking it in the neck. The rest of the pack fled through the trees. Loki leapt towards the wounded animal and put it out of its misery. He looked over to see Thor, standing over his kill. Thor turned and grinned at him, triumphantly.

"Wonderful! Now to find a good place to camp for the night."

They finally settled in a large clearing at the top of a tall waterfall. Thor began to clean their kills while Loki attempted to start a fire.

"Damn, why can I never summon fire…"

He muttered to himself while continuously opening and closing his hands over the wood. Eventually he gave up and lit it without magic. Later, as the meat cooked, the brothers sat in the fading light.

"I am going to study more magic when we get home. I am getting better but knowing how to defend myself and fight with magic instead of just creating simple illusions."

"And stinging sensations."

Loki ginned at Thor from across the crackling fire. Then they both felt the ground begin to shake, the two of them stared at each other, confused. A loud roar, they both turned.

"Bilgesnipe, run!"

They scrambled to their feet as the huge creatures rushed towards them. Loki stumbled back, then his foot slipped. He had reached the edge of the cliff. Loki tried to regain his footing but couldn't, and fell.

"Loki, no!"

The last thing Thor saw was his brother plummeting off the cliff, then an antler caught him and he was thrown into the air. He his the ground and blacked out.

"Is he alive?….Mmmm…he is, what should we do?…. Fine, but if he is trouble it was your idea. You get to carry him…Do not give me that look. Come on, let's get back to camp."

* * *

**AN:** Really my idea for this fic came in the middle of finishing the last chapter of another of mine, whoops. But really, I have wanted to do a young fic with them for sometime and I finally found an idea, with the help of creating new characters, that's what the last part is. What do you think so far? Honestly I've already written through part of the next chapter because I was so eager to get my characters introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki's entire body throbbed, he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh look, he is awake."

A face swam before his eyes. He blinked and things began to focus. A woman's face hovered over his, she had fine features, her grey eyes were staring at him critically, a braid of auburn hair fell to one side of her face.

"Hey kid, you there?"

Loki tried to sit up but pain shot through his body, he groaned and laid down again.

"I would not do that if I were you."

"Duly…noted…where…am I?"

"In the middle of nowhere in Alfeim."

"Loki tried to sit up again, the woman watched him.

"Need help?"

Loki gritted his teeth and nodded, the woman gently helped him to a sitting position.

"You know kid, you just fell from the top of Alfi Falls, you should not be alive, let alone able to sit up. I'm impressed."

The woman gave him a crooked grin. Loki glanced around the camp. Although the woman took up most of his view, Loki could see a man that looked like her and a large fire lighting the area.

"I…thank you. What is your name?"

"I'm Svata and that is my brother Beli."

Something clicked in Loki's head. Brother, Thor, what had happened to him? The last thing Loki could remember was a horrible falling feeling, the sound of air whistling past his head. He lurched forward but his vision flickered as more pain washed over him.

"Woah, slow down kid. You are not going anywhere any time soon."

"My brother, we-"

A wave of dizziness silenced him. The man, Beli she had said, came over to him, handing him a flask of water. He took it.

"Thank you, but I really do need to know what happened to my brother."

Beli nodded encouragingly.

"He cannot speak anymore, just thought you should know. But really you should be more worried about yourself, you are probably in worse shape than your brother."

"I-what do you mean?"

"Like I said, you fell from the top of Alfi Falls, that alone should have killed you. But on top of that you were half submerged in freezing water, for who knows how long, before we found you. Really you should have died from hypothermia, how you did not, I do not know. You got incredibly lucky kid."

"Stop calling me 'kid', I am not a child."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You might not be a child, but you are a kid, although, if you tell me your name I will stop."

"I am Loki Odinson."

Svata stepped back, she stared at him disbelievingly.

"Odinson…we saved the son of Odin. When were you planning on telling us this, Loki?"

Loki shifted uncomfortably.

"Erm…When I saw sure you were not going to kill me."

Svata's expression changed to a grin.

"Your luck strikes again it seems, we are the least likely people to kill you here."

She turned back to Beli, still grinning.

"Why are your instincts always right? It is absolutely unfair."

Beli smirked then went to tend to the fire, Loki saw meat roasting. He eyed it hungrily. Svata noticed his gaze and followed it to the meat.

"You hungry? I suppose we have enough to share."

"That would be much appreciated."

Svata nodded and went over to the fire. She picked out a leg of meat and brought it back to Loki. He took it, wincing at the aches of his body. Svata kneeled next to him, inspecting some of his splints and wrappings.

"I would have expected the son of Odin to be wearing fancier armor than this, although do not get me wrong, this is some nice armor."

Loki smirked slightly.

"That would be my brother, I am a little more practical when it comes to travel. Although I do own some very intricate armor."

Svata began to unwrap a bandage on his forearm, he winced. After she finished unwrapping it she let out a low whistle.

"This is what I was talking about."

Loki's arm was covered in a multitude of blue and black splotches and inflamed scrapes, which were coated in an herbal paste. Loki stared at his arm.

"Is…is the rest of my body like this?"

He looked up at Svata, who was applying more of the herbal mixture to his arm.

"Pretty much, although some of it is worse, we found you a little bit downstream from the falls, so you probably got scraped up even more then. I think you may have a few fractured or broken bones as well."

"Well it is better than being trampled by Bilgesnipe, which is what I fear happened to Thor."

Svata began wrapping his arm again.

"If you can survive that fall and this cold then I am sure your brother can survive a heard of animals. And anyway, I assume you will find out soon, I doubt Odin will allow one of his sons to be lost for long."

Loki nodded and Svata began to unwrap his other arm.

"Anyway it is unsafe for the son of Odin to be here for any longer than needed."

00000

Thor blinked awake, groaning. His thoughts were sluggish and he attempted to focus. He brought his and to his head, a think welt adorned his forehead, covered in sticky blood. He lurched to a sitting position.

"Ung…what?"

Thor took in his surroundings, a river winding its way to a drop off, churned soil, he looked to the side, a snapped bow, carved with a serpentine pattern. The bow, Loki, suddenly everything clicked into place. The stampede of Bilgesnipe, getting thrown into the air, his little brother plummeting off the cliff. Thor scrambled to his feet.

"Loki!"

Thor reached the cliff and looked down. His stomach lurched, it was a long way to the bottom. There was no pathway down that Thor could see.

"Brother…"

Suddenly the light and sound of the Bifrost was all around him, he was being pulled back to Asgard. Thor stood in the observatory, Heimdall and Odin were both staring at him.

"Father, I…Loki."

Odin stepped closer to him.

"Where is Loki?"

"We were resting-there were Bilgesnipe-he fell…I do not…"

Odin nodded at him, then turned to guards Thor had not seen previously.

"He requires healing and time to gather his thoughts, make sure he goes to the healers."

"But father-"

Odin turned back to him.

"Everything will be fine, son, we shall find him quickly."

Thor nodded, uncertainly, and let the guards take him to the healing chambers. Odin turned to Heimdall.

"Can you see him?"

"I cannot, although I sense that he is alive. Either someone is shielding him from me or he is shielding himself. Although I doubt the latter at his level of skill, unless it is accidental."

Odin sighed and nodded, staring out into space from the observatory.

"That complicates matters. I shall send out a search party soon, although I have a feeling Thor will want to join it."

Odin turned and exited the observatory, making his way back to the palace.

00000

Thor sat impatiently while the healers tended to the wound on his head. The door opened and he looked up, Frigga entered the room.

"Mother!"

She rushed over to him and caught him in a soft hug.

"Oh Thor, I am glad you are safe."

Thor returned the hug but then looked at her expectantly.

"What of Loki, had Heimdall retrieved him yet?"

Her face grew sad and Thor felt his worry return.

"Heimdall has not been able to find him."

"Is he-"

"No! No, Loki is alive, Heimdall can sense him, but he cannot see him."

Thor listened to her words, then jumped up, the healers rushed forward.

"If brother is alive then we must search for him! I should help, I must help!"

Frigga smiled at him sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, Thor, but you cannot rush off to Alfheim in your current condition, you are still not fully healed."

"I am fine!"

"Sir, the queen is right, you must rest for a few hours more before our magics have fully healed you."

The lead healer interjected firmly. Thor sat down unwillingly and the healers continued their work.

"I just…if I am responsible for his…I just want him home."

Frigga hugged him again.

"We all do."

* * *

**AN: **I love looking up Norse names, just throwing that out there, they're so fun. But really, I got to introduce two of my new characters, who will play a big part in the story. How do you like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

Loki awoke to find Svata and Beli already up. He shifted uncomfortably, his body still ached. Svata looked over at him.

"Oh you are awake, great."

Loki noticed how distracted she sounded and the way her eyes scanned the foliage warily. He frowned.

"What is wrong?"

Svata sighed and walked over to him. She kneeled down and began to unwrap his bandages again.

"I am just hoping your father will collect you quickly. No offense, but the longer we take care of you the more vulnerable we are."

Loki winced as Svata began applying more herbal mixture to his cuts. He though about her words.

"That is twice now you have mentioned how unsafe it is here. Unsafe from what, animals? Surely you would not be-augh!"

Svata had pressed too hard on his arm and he stopped midsentence.

"Sorry, but no…well yes, animals too. But there are others here that are not so friendly."

"Loki cocked his head, intrigued.

"Who, why are they here? If they are dangerous why are you here?"

Svata sighed as she began to rebandage his arm.

"Outlaws and bandits, that's who. Why they are here, perhaps they have been expelled from other realms or perhaps they simply choose to be here."

Loki nodded thoughtfully.

"But why-"

A twig snapped nearby and Svata clamped a hand over his mouth. Loki saw Beli point towards the fire, it went out without a sound. Loki's eyes widened. The three of them stayed completely still for a few more moments, another twig snapped. Svata whispered harshly in his ear.

"We have to move. I doubt you can run so Beli will carry you, got it?"

Loki nodded quickly. In an instant Svata took off in a run, hooking her bow around her arm. Beli bounded over to Loki and threw him over his should effortlessly. He took off after Svata. From around them Loki could hear angry voices and crashing footfalls. An arrow flew past his head. They ran for a few minutes more, dodging between trees, then an arrow struck Beli in the calf. He stumbled and nearly dropped Loki. Beli stopped, Loki heard the voices jeer triumphantly.

"Beli!"

Apparently Svata had noticed their plight. She soon rejoined them and drew her bow. A group of men appeared out of the trees, with drawn bows. The largest one stepped forward.

"A good catch today. Stand down, we will not hesitate to shoot you."

The man leered at them arrogantly. Svata didn't lower her bow, the man scowled.

"I said, stand down, woman. You are outnumbered."

Svata eyed the group of men, then glanced at Loki and Beli. She then set down her bow slowly. The man grinned viciously.

"Good. Men, chain them."

The group of men closed in around them. Svata submitted to be shackled, giving them a deadly glare as she did. The head man strode up to Beli and Loki. He eyed them critically and spoke to one of the other men.

"Well the kid does not look that healthy. But at least the older ones are, what happened to you, kid?"

The man turned back to Beli. Loki said nothing, instead he gave the man a nasty look. Then Beli had to set Loki down, so he could be chained. Loki nearly buckled under his own weight, but he refused to fall to his knees. One of the men shackled him and jerked the three of them forward.

Eventually they reached a large camp, enclosed by tall wooden logs. The men opened a gate and they entered. The camp was made up of both canvas tents and wooden cabins. The three of them were lead towards the largest wooden building. Inside the men locked them within a small room. As soon as the door closed Loki sank to the ground.

"Augh…I am sorry. This is my fault."

Svata shook her head.

"It's fine, we will get out of this."

She moved towards the small window, then scowled and shook her head again. Then the door open.

A woman stepped inside, the large man behind her. Loki could sense an aura of authority about her. The woman had a youthful face but her blonde hair, elaborately braided and wrapped in a bun on her head, was streaked with grey, her blue eyes were cold. The woman gazed at the three of them Then her mouth curved into a wicked half smile.

"I see what you mean, Gulti, they are strong looking."

The man nodded eagerly. Then the woman addressed them.

"I am Kalda, you are now under my control. You will each be judged on usefulness and then I shall decide what to do with you. Ladies first."

She pointed at Svata, the man grabbed her chains and Svata was lead out of the room. Loki and Beli sat there for a moment. Then Loki sighed.

"Now what?"

Beli frowned and shook his head, he made a motion with his hand. Loki frowned as well.

"I do not know how to understand you, sorry."

Then Loki recognized the motion, he gasped.

"Wait, that is the motion you used to put out the fire. You used magic, you can get us out of here!"

But Beli shook his head and started to write on the dirt floor. He finished and Loki read it.

"Oh…you are not skilled enough. Damn…"

They sat in silence for a while longer then the door opened again. It was the man, he walked towards Beli.

"You next."

He took Beli and left Loki alone. The time seemed to pass incredibly slowly. Eventually the door opened again. The man leered at him.

"Your turn, kid."

He hoisted Loki to his feet. Loki grunted as his body protested the movement. He was lead to a large room. Kalda lounged on an ornate chair, grinning as Loki was brought closer. The man moved to the edge of the room as she stood up and strode towards Loki.

"You are not in the best shape are you? What did you do, fall off a cliff?"

"Something like that."

Loki muttered darkly, Kalda smirked.

"You have sass, I like it. What else do you have?"

She reached out and grabbed his arm, Loki repressed a whimper of pain. She inspected his bandages, then her eyes moved to his armor.

"This is nice armor, not like the others, where are you from?"

"Vanaheim."

Loki stared at her, trying to read her face. She stared back at him.

"I do not know…this armor looks more…Asgardian."

Her voice was light but Loki heard the questioning in it.

"What is your name?"

"…Ikol."

He had hesitated for a moment too long and Kalda frowned.

"Do not lie, now, what is your name?"

"My name is Ikol, that is the truth."

She sighed.

"Alright, I'm done asking nicely."

Kalda reached forward and touched Loki on the forehead. A jolt went through his mind. She had invaded his thoughts. Loki tried to defend himself but she had already seen enough.

"Oh my…Loki…you are an interesting find, Odinson.

Kalda took her hand away and smiled at him, she seemed to look at Loki in a new light.

"Son of Odin…you have just made my day, Loki. A son of Odin, weak, injured, and in my hands. Delightful."

"Savor it, once my father comes to-"

"Once he comes to get you? If he was going to do that he would have already, right? I mean, you are only the younger son, maybe you do not matter to him, hmm?"

She whispered in Loki's ear. He words few his already growing doubts. Surely father wouldn't just leave him, unless…No he would never do that, would he? Kalda drew back and smirked at his troubled expression. She turned to the man.

"Change of plan, put the other two in the dungeons, they could prove useful, put the boy in a room upstairs, keep it secure. Thank you Loki you have been most helpful."

With her last sentence she turned to Loki, continuing to eye him. The man grabbed Loki and brought him to another room. The door shut and Loki sank to the ground.

"No…no…what have I done?"

**000000**

Thor waited impatiently, the longer the search party stayed on Asgard, the chance that his brother was in danger grew. He stood with his friends, waiting for the other members of the search. Sif made an impatient noise.

"Really, I feel like they are trying to stall us. What is taking them so long?"

Thor heard the annoyance in her voice but at the same time, there was a hint of amusement. He knew that Sif and the others were only helping because Thor had asked them to, not because they worried deeply about Loki. His brother and his friends had never gotten along wonderfully. Thor had hoped that as they grew out of childhood his friends would warm up to Loki, but that did not seem to be happening.

"Ah, look. That must be them"

Fandral pointed towards a group of approaching guards. Once the guards reached Thor and his friends they bowed. The lead guard addressed them.

"Prince Thor, we are to accompany you in search of prince Loki. Are you ready?"

Thor nodded.

"I have been ready for some time."

They reached the observatory where Heimdall stood. Thor turned to him.

"We are ready to travel to Alfheim, gatekeeper."

Heimdall nodded.

"I wish you luck."

And with that he summoned the Bifrost and the group was pulled away. They landed and waited for the Bifrost to disappear. Thor felt another pang of guilt, only a few days ago he had landed here with Loki. He turned to his friends and the guards.

"How are we going to search for him?"

The lead guard spoke first.

"I suggest that you take us to the last place you saw Loki and we work from there."

Thor nodded and they set out through the trees, trying to find their way back to the cliff. Eventually they reached the clearing, the dirt was still overturned and it looked mostly unchanged from what Thor remembered.

"Here, the last thing I saw of my brother was him going over that cliff."

Sif walked with him to peer over the edge. She picked up a pebble from the river and dropped it. They waited listening, the sound never came, assumingly getting lost in the wind. Sif turned to him.

"Loki survived that fall? I do not know Thor, maybe Heimdall was mistaken, I do not even think you could survive falling that distance."

"No! No Loki did survive, Heimdall is not wrong!"

Thor replied agitatedly. Sif continued to gaze at him. She put a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Thor…I am sorry, that was cruel. Of course Loki is alive and we will find him."

Sif said softly. Thor took a deep breath and nodded.

"Hey, I found a path down the cliff!"

Fandral called out from near the tree line. Everyone rushed over to look. The path was more of a set of outcroppings, just far enough apart to not be dangerous.

"Well by path…I mean, it is a way down."

Thor murmured uncertainly. Thor beamed at him.

"This is wonderful, I shall go first!"

Thor jumped down, bracing for impact. The outcropping held and he looked up at the others.

"It seems safe, friends!"

He continued to jump down. The Warriors Four glanced at each other. Sif shrugged and followed Thor. Once everyone was gathered at the bottom, Thor began searching the shores.

"Loki?"

The group spread out, slowly searching for any signs of the younger prince. Then Sif spoke up.

"Thor, come here…I think I found something."

Her voice was urgent and Thor rushed over. She kneeled by the shore. When Thor joined her she stood up, showing them what she held. It was a scrap of green cloth.

"I found it snagged between the rocks, there was also a bit of blood. Could it be Loki's?"

Thor inspected the cloth, then looked at where Sif was pointed, there was indeed a smear of dried blood on the rocks. He pondered the possibilities, rubbing the scrap between his fingers absentmindedly.

"It very well could be, but that does not help us much."

"At least we know he has been here."

Thor stepped back and gazed around. A horrible helpless feeling consumed him. The forest surrounding them was huge, they had no idea where Loki was and they had an entire realm to search. The chances of finding his brother seemed to grow slimmer by the hour. Thor stamped his foot in frustration.

"I think we need to split up into groups. That would be the most efficient way to search. Perhaps groups of threes."

He looked at Sif for her opinion. She shrugged.

"Why not?"

Thor and Sif gathered the whole group to tell them his idea. After some protesting from the guards they finally split up. Thor and Sif with the lead guard, Volstagg and Fandral with another guard, and Hogan with two guards. Now Thor trekked through the forest, looking for any signs of life. He muttered to himself as they walked.

"I will find you brother, I will make this right."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this one took me longer. But I got writers block for a bit. How do you like it so far?


	4. Chapter 4

Loki sat alone in the room, as he had been for many hours now. At first he had tried searching the room for any means of escape, but had found none. He did, however, get a very good look around his dwellings. The room was quite large, with a window barred by iron rods, the bed he currently sat upon was soft, composed of what Loki had to assume was feathers, a table with two wooden chairs was placed against the wall opposite him.

Loki had wondered why such a lavish cell would be built. But now he lay on the bed, staring absently at the ceiling, thinking. The door opened and he looked up to see Kalda walk in.

"Are you enjoying your accommodations, Loki?"

She said with false courtesy. Loki sat up and watched her, saying nothing. She sat on the table.

"Loki, be cooperative, would you rather force me to find what I want in your clever little mind?"

Kalda smiled patronizingly and Loki scowled.

"What information do you want of me?"

"Well I was so surprised by your identity that I did not get a good look at anything else. I know a child of Odin has information, and I want it. Did you realize that you look nothing like Odin or Frigga?"

Loki was startled by her words for a moment, then composed himself.

"How would you know what the king and queen look like?"

She gave him a crooked grin and rolled her eyes.

"Well I have met them, obviously. I thought you were the clever one Loki. You should have realized that."

Kalda grinned at his expression.

"Did I surprise you, honey? That was one of the first things in your head, you being the clever one and all. Got a bit of jealousy in you, eh Loki?"

She continued to grin as Loki glared at her.

"You should not be allowed in my mind."

"I should not be allowed in anyone's mind, but I can, so I do. It is quite useful."

Loki continued to glare at her, his mind racing for what to say.

"What have you done with Svata and Beli?"

Kalda picked absently at one of her nails.

"I have kept them here, they may yet prove useful. Now I get to ask a question. Let's start off simple. How did you get hurt?"

Loki couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"I already told you that. I fell off a cliff."

Kalda arched an eyebrow, amused.

"Oh, you were not kidding earlier. You are one of the most amusing people I have ever met, Loki, did you know that?"

She giggled softly, Loki stared at her, baffled. Then she stood up and, continuing to grin at him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Loki. I'm going now, but someone will bring you food in a bit. Make yourself comfortable."

And with that she abruptly left. Loki stared at the door, frowning. This woman, Kalda, was a genuine mystery to him. She seemed insane, but also so intelligent, Loki couldn't get a grasp on what she wanted. Her power made her dangerous, Loki knew that, but he did not know how to act against her.

He sat there, thinking, until the door opened again. A man Loki did not recognize stepped inside, holding a bowl and mug.

"This is your food."

The man set the items down on the table without looking at Loki. Then he withdrew from the room, locking the door behind him. After a moment Loki moved to the table, inside the bowl was a think stew. It smelled wonderful but Loki glared at it distrustfully.

"If I were her, what would I do to get me to talk? Drug my food, that is what I would do."

Loki muttered darkly, but his stomach rumbled, he had not eaten all day and had only eaten a small amount the day before. He dipped a finger in the stew, then tasted it. Nothing seemed to be abnormal, yet he was still wary. Loki shook his head and moved away from the table.

"Better not take any chances."

Loki knew that he couldn't starve himself forever, but he could try. With that Loki returned to his bed, ignoring his desires to eat. He had nothing better to do so he began practicing magic, but that only frustrated him. He practiced late into the night, then the door opened again. Loki closed his hand and the image he was creating dissolved. It was Kalda again.

"Oh, you are still awake? Understandable."

She walked over to the table, eyeing his full bowl and drink. She frowned teasingly at him.

"Tut-tut. Loki it is not good to starve yourself. What do you think I did, drug it? Do you not trust me?"

Loki glared at her.

"You have no reason not to drug me and anyway, why should I trust you?"

She grinned wolfishly. Her blue eyes glinted in the dim light.

"You _are_ clever I see. Do what you wish, although starving yourself will not fix anything."

Kalda stood up and moved closer to Loki. He leaned back, still glaring at her. She stopped mere inches away from him

"Loki, for your own good, it would be best to cooperate with me. I have a feeling you will realize that, in time. Until then, goodnight."

Loki resisted the urge to punch her, that would get him nowhere. She smirked and gave a bow, then left the room again. Loki thought on her words. In time? Why would he cooperate with her? He would never, voluntarily. And anyway in time he would be rescued or escape…In time…

"Oh…dammit stop thinking like that."

Loki cursed himself for being so easily manipulated. He was the one who used his wit to get what he wanted and he was certainly not going to allow others to do the same to him.

**000000**

Thor sat staring into the writhing fire, Sif sat next to him, while the guard, whose name was Bisi, stood, watching. They had searched late into the night but had eventually set up camp to rest. The forest seemed eerily still and Thor shivered, the temperature had dropped considerably at sundown. Sif spoke up.

"You really should try to sleep, Thor. That is the whole reason why we stopped."

Thor nodded and sighed wearily.

"I know Sif, but my mind does not want to rest. I feel that if I were in my brother's situation Loki would not be resting, he would be continuing to search for me."

Sif shook her head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, that would make him a fool, at it would with you. We both know Loki is not a fool, he would rest so he could better search for you in the morning."

Thor nodded again. Of course Sif was right, Loki would not endanger the both of them by making himself weaker.

"You are right Sif, thank you. I shall try and rest."

She smiled at him as he leaned against a tree, closing his eyes.

"Thor!"

He was haunted by nightmares. Thor saw his brother plummeting off the cliff, a look of shock and terror on his face. Thor tried to run forward but shadowy figure held him back.

_"Hurry prince, or you shall be too late!"_

The figures whispered in his ear. Thor shook them off and ran towards the cliff. He stared into the darkness, then felt himself be pushed, he was falling. The darkness surrounded him. Then he hit the ground, but he didn't wake up. Thor saw Loki sprawled out on the ground.

"Brother!"

But before Thor could reach Loki, he woke up.

"No!"

The sun shone brightly through the trees. Thor blinked at the light, Bisi was currently tending to the fire, and Sif was still asleep beside him.

"Is something wrong?"

Bisi watched him, Thor shook his head and stood up.

"No, no I am fine, but we should get searching again."

Thor woke Sif up and the three of them soon departed. It had gotten considerably colder overnight and Thor could see clouds moving in from through the trees. He shivered and frowned.

"The weather seems to be turning against us."

Sif glanced up at the sky as well.

"Should we find shelter? We do not want to be trapped in a blizzard."

Thor thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No we must continue, with luck it will not storm."

But as the day passed the clouds moved in. A harsh wind soon howled through the trees. It began to snow, lightly at first, but it was quickly picking up.

"Thor, this is not safe! We must get shelter!"

Sif shouted against the wind. Thor had to agree but he could see no place to hide. Then he saw a light between the trees.

"Yes, look! That could be a home, we can take shelter there!"

They worked their way to the light. It turned out to be some sort of camp, surrounding by wooden logs. Thor searched for an entrance and found a locked gate. Sif and Bisi joined him then pounded on the door. Then it opened, a large man looked at them suspiciously.

"Do you want shelter from the storm?"

"Yes, that would be much appreciated."

Thor replied hopefully. The man stared at them for a second more, then let them in.

"You will have to speak with the miss'us , she will give you a place to stay."

Thor and the others followed the man to a large wooden building. The man led them to an open room.

"Wait here, I shall go get her. Make yourselves comfortable."

The man left and Thor looked around the room. An elaborate chair sat at one end of the room, other chairs lined the walls. A few minutes later the man returned, following a woman. The woman was smiling but when her eyes fell on Thor her mouth fell open. Then her smile returned.

"Ah, Api told me we had visitors, welcome!" You can stare here until the storm passes if you want."

The woman shook Thor's hand, her blue eyes were friendly. Thor smiled back.

"Thank you ma'am, we are most grateful."

The woman smiled again.

"Oh please, call me Esja, here let me show you where you can rest."

She brought them to another room with a few cots. Sif nodded in appreciation and Bisi bowed slightly.

"Thank you again, we shall only stay until the storm is over. We do not want to tread upon you gracious hospitality."

"Of course. I shall bring you food in a bit."

Esja smiled and closed the door. Thor sat down on one of the cots wearily. But he smiled at Sif, who grinned back.

"This was most convenient. I was afraid we would get lost in the storm."

Sif nodded and laughed.

**00000**

"Milady, what should we do with them?"

Gulti addressed Kalda, who stared out the window into the swirling snow. She took a breath and turned to him, a grin on her face.

"We do as we have promised, once the storm is over they may leave. Having both Odinsons in one place would be catastrophic and if Loki sees his brother leave…well, that could help break his spirit."

Gulti nodded and left the room. Kalda turned back to the window, unable to contain her smile. She stared out into the whiteness and let out a short laugh. She laughed at it all, at the brothers merely a floor apart and yet still so clueless, and most of all she laughed at Odin and his gatekeeper, who could not find her.

"Did I not promise this Odin, to tear you apart in a way you have never experienced? And look now, the pieces fall in my favor."

She murmured, relishing in her luck and his misfortune. She stood there a few moments more, then summoned her sweetest smile and went to get the elder Odinson food.

* * *

**AN:** Well I got ideas and finished the chapter today. Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews on the previous chapter. How do you like this one? I know I had fun writing the ending.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to remind you that Kalda is called Esja by Thor.**

* * *

Thor awoke the next morning, the cot creaked as he stood up. Moving to the window, Thor saw that the snow had lightened. He sighed, relieved. Sif and Bisi were still sleeping so Thor stepped out into the quiet hallway. He walked down the corridor until he reached a cross-section, one way led to the room they had first been in, the other led upstairs.

Thor considered his options for a moment, then began to walk up the stairs. He knew it was rude, but he was curious about these people. Thor reached the top and saw another short hallway. He saw Esja emerging from one of the rooms.

"Oh, and you may get a surprise later today, keep an eye out for it."

She was talking to someone inside the room. Thor watched as she closed the door gently, then she turned and saw him.

"Oh! Well hello, why are you up here?"

She took a step back and gazed at him guardedly. Thor ducked his head.

"I am sorry, curiosity got the better of me, can you forgive me?"

She smiled and walked up to him.

"Of course, I understand. But let's come downstairs, I will get you some breakfast."

He smiled back and she led him downstairs.

"Sorry if I am intruding, but who were you talking to back there?"

"My son, he is young and does not like strangers."

Thor nodded. They reached the door to his room and she opened it, beckoning him inside.

"Wait here with your friends, I will bring you breakfast and we can have a chat."

Thor re-entered the room, Sif had woken up and turned to look at him.

"Oh, there you are. Where were you?"

"I was having a look around and ran into Esja. She is bringing us food now."

Sif nodded as Thor went to look out the window again. The snow had completely stopped now, although the sky was still gray. Thor heard the door open and he turned around. Esja walked in, balancing four bowls. Sif took one and sat back down on her cot. Esja handed one bowl to Thor with a smile, she put the third by Bili's cot, and then sat down to eat with them.

"So tell me about yourselves, why were you out in weather like this anyway?"

Thor glanced at Sif, she shrugged. He turned back to Esja.

"Well, to be honest, we were looking for my brother."

"He is out in this weather? Oh dear, that is awful."

Esja mused worriedly.

"Perhaps you have seen him?"

She looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps, we do not get very many visitors, but there were a few in the last couple of days. What does he look like?"

"My brother has black hair, green eyes, and he is much thinner than me. He is also quite pale."

Thor listed, looking at Esja hopefully. She thought for a few moments, then frowned and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. No one matching that description has come through here."

Thor sighed wearily.

"It is alright, but that means we should be leaving soon."

Sif nodded in agreement. Esja watched them with a sad smile.

"You are a good brother to be searching so diligently. Of course you should go, but first let me get you some bread and meat for your travels. I wish to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, we are in your debt."

Esja waved a hand, smiling.

"Oh no, it is nothing."

She stood up and left the room. Thor woke up Bili and they began packing. Soon Esja returned, arms laden with thick cloaks and bundles of bread and dried meat.

"Here, some cloaks as well, it is still quite cold."

Thor gave her a warm smile and packed the food. After they finished the three of them stood outside. It was still freezing but the clouds were beginning to clear. They waited at the gates. Thor turned to look at the building. He noticed a movement in the highest window, a figure, but then it disappeared. He turned around and the gates were opened. The three of them set out in search of Loki once more.

**00000**

Loki sat, pondering what Kalda had said. A surprise, what did she mean? He stared out the window, the storm from the previous night had dissipated. Then Loki saw three figures moving across the camp, one with blonde hair and a red cape, like a droplet of blood against the snow. Loki's breath caught in his chest.

"Tho-"

A hand clamped over his mouth, muffling him. He attempted to shake the person off, but their hold was too tight. Loki could only watch as the gate opened and his brother left. The gate closed and Loki stopped struggling, an empty feeling engulfing him. The hand let go and he turned around. Kalda watched him, smiling slightly.

"I told you there would be a surprise."

Loki stared at her for a moment. Then the empty feeling evaporated, replaced by undiluted hatred. He launched himself at her.

"How dare you! I am going to kill you! You bitch!"

Kalda parried his punches for a few moments, then grabbed his arm, twisted, and put him in a headlock, bringing a dagger to his throat. Loki froze instinctually.

"Now now, you should know better than to fight with an elder. I know you are angry, but please, behave, Loki. I do not want to have to slit your handsome neck."

She hissed in his ear. Loki's head still pounded with fury. He hissed back at her.

"Why do you not? Would it be to messy to clean up?"

Kalda pulled the dagger away, but still kept him in her arms.

"No, that is a silly thought. It would not be messy enough. And now I leave you to your thoughts."

She smacked him on the head, dazing him for a moment, and left the room. Loki stood there, quivering with fury. He hated her, he hated this accursed realm, he hated Thor for not being curious enough to look around, he hated himself for being so weak, he hated everything. His magic swirled around him, uncontrolled. It upturned the furniture, shattered the bowl and mug, and snuffed out the lantern. He would have marveled at its power, but all he could think of was hatred. He wanted to lash out but there was no one to lash out against, only himself.

Loki raged until he could no more. Now he lay, sprawled out on the ground, unwilling to move his aching body. The horrible empty feeling had returned but frustration boiled within him. His mind and body were exhausted.

"I will not be held here forever."

He murmured into the emptiness. Loki sat up, placing his hands on the floor. Then he withdrew one, blood flowed from a cut on the skin between his thumb and index finger. He looked for the origin, a shard of the broken bowl glinted with his blood.

"Damn."

Loki took a look around his wrecked room. He gazed tiredly at the wreckage. It was truly quite…impressive. Loki had no idea he possessed this much power. He stared at his hands. If only he was skilled enough to control it properly, then Kalda would not be holding him here. Of course he had felt the enormous power flowing through him, yet he could not channel it, only let it overflow.

"But what if…"

He stood up an moved quickly to the door. What if he tried to channel his hatred, would his magic respond? Loki pressed his hand against the door, trying to summon the rush of emotions. Growing impatient he slammed his broken arm against the wall. A jolt of pain jarred him. The pit of frustration grew and Loki tried to focus his thoughts on the locked door. His arm throbbed and he felt a rush of magic flow through him. The lock dissolved.

"Oops, that was a bit more than I wanted."

Loki pushed the door open, warily, the hallway was empty. He crept towards the stairs and silently made his was downstairs. Once he reached the bottom Loki faced a choice. Attempt to escape right away, or try and find Svata and Beli, then escape. Loki gazed longingly at the door, but he shook his head and began to search. Svata and Beli had helped him, he couldn't just leave them to be enslaved, or worse.

"What am I doing? I have no idea where to go."

Still, no one had yet found him, but Loki knew his luck could run out at any moment. Then he found another set of stairs, going down this time. The bottom was dark, Loki shuffled slowly, running his hand along the wall. His eyes adjusted and Loki was able to make out the handle of a door, just in front of him. He reached for it but before he touched the handle, it opened. A figure stared at Loki for a moment, then swiftly smacked him across the face with something heavy. Loki was dazed but attempted to slip away. Then he was hit again.

"Tut-tut, naughty boy."

And then he lost consciousness.

The throbbing of his head brought Loki back to consciousness. He blinked, his mind felt as if it was full of fluff. What his eyes saw was taking an abnormally long time to register. He sat in an uncomfortable position, in a dimly lit room. He tried to move but chains caught him. Loki stared at the shackles. Then a figure moved out of the shadows.

"Oh Loki, what did I tell you? If you were bad, you would not be happy."

The woman gazed down at him. Loki tried to focus, who was she, where was he, why did he feel this way? The woman put her hand under his chin and forced Loki to look into her eyes, into her cold, blue, eyes.

"Kalda…you are Kalda."

"Oh, you are still clever. Good"

"What did you…did you do to me?"

"Well Loki, seeing as you melted my lock, I decided you would have to be slowed down a bit. Try to connect the dots."

Slowed down? Well it had worked, slowed down? Loki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to think.

"Drugged…you drugged me."

"I really did underestimate you. With the dosage you got, you should be blabbering gibberish. But no, you are talking coherently and correctly. I'm impressed."

Loki stared at you.

"I hate you."

"Why me? I'm only taking advantage of what Odin has allowed. If he had not slighted me then I would not be here, doing this, and if he had not abandoned you then you would not be here, either. If you blame me then you must also blame Odin."

Kalda murmured softly, continuing to stare Loki in the eyes. Loki frowned, his mind slowly processing her words.

"Odin?"

"Yes, Odin. How many times has Odin slighted you? As a child, now, in the foreseeable future, he will continue to slight you. We have that in common, we have both been slighted."

Loki's mind lingered on her words. Slight, he_ had_ been slighted, had he not? Kalda smiled at him, her hand moved towards him forehead. Memories of inequalities surfaced, the attention Odin had always paid to Thor, the praise Thor received, all of it more than Loki. Kalda murmured softly in his ear.

"Slights."

* * *

**AN:** I got it finished quickly today. Thanks for the reviews, they encourage me more than you know. How do you like it so far?


	6. Chapter 6

A few days after Thor and the other had left the camp Heimdall recalled them. The weather was steadily worsening in Alfheim. Thor had protested strongly but Odin had put his foot down. He had, however, promised to allow Thor to return after the worst of the storm were over.

It had been weeks now. Ever day Thor would inquire about the weather, but every time it was too dangerous. Thor took out his frustration by sparring. Currently he was sparring with Fandral.

"Yah!"

Fandral lunged, Thor ducked and rolled to his vulnerable side. Fandral tried to weave away but Thor brought his dulled sword to Fandral's neck. They stood there, panting, for a few moments, then Fandral broke into a grin.

"I nearly had you."

Thor returned the smile, for a moment, then his face fell back into its previous humorless expression. Fandral's smile faded as well.

"Yes you did…Now if you all will excuse me, I am going to get lunch."

The Warriors 3 and Sif watched Thor leave. Volstagg turned to the others.

"We had lunch an hour ago."

Sif sighed and set her weapon down.

"I could go after him, we all know it does him no good to dwell on Loki."

But Hogun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, but let's leave him be for now. If he wants to be alone, then so be it."

Thor wandered through the corridors of the palace. He walked without destination, simply thinking, then he found himself out side a room, Loki's room. Thor hesitated for a moment, then pushed the door open and entered. He, almost immediately, nearly tripped over a stack of books. He caught himself and stepped more carefully. Loki's room was littered with stacks of book, scrolls, and old tomes. Thor's mouth twitched into a smile, this is why Loki never let Thor into his room, it was a mess, nearly messier than Thor's.

"I thought I noticed you walking this way."

Thor turned around, startled. Frigga stood in the doorway, she smiled at him.

"Mother! What are you doing here?"

"I would ask the same of you, but I already know the answer. How do you fare today, son?"

Frigga gazed around the room. She picked up a scroll and gave a small smile.

"You know how I feel mother, frustrated, guilty, I-"

Frigga set the scroll down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not feel guilty, I know that is a hard thing to ask, for we all feel guilty for different reasons, but this is not your fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

Thor replied heatedly.

"It is the fault of none, it is simply unfortunate events coinciding."

Frigga stated softly. She looked Thor in the eyes and he took a breath, calming himself.

"I just- it has been weeks, how can we even know Loki is alive?"

Thor looked at her despondently. She put a hand on his cheek.

"We know because Heimdall can still sense him. Loki will return to us, he is stronger than most people realize, there is little he could not return from."

Thor smiled at her words.

"Why is it that you always know what to say?"

She smiled softly back at him.

"Because I am you mother and I have lived for a long time. Now go and be with your friends."

**00000**

"Have I yet mentioned how _very_ little I have to offer?"

Loki watched Kalda enter his cell, which he had been confined to after his attempted escape. Kalda flashed him a false smile.

"Loki, you are far more cooperative when drugged, did you know that? I would say I like you better when drugged as well, except I do not. I adore chatting with witty people and there are not many around here, save for you."

"I'm flattered, truly."

Loki gave her a matching smile. Kalda studied him intently.

"I assume you still wish to escape?"

"Now why would I want to do something like that?"

"Because you are a fool. It has been weeks, no one has yet found you, yet you continue to resist, to have hope."

Loki's smile stagnated but he said nothing. Kalda turned her back to him.

"Even if, by some miracle, you escape, then it will not really matter…"

"And how would it not matter?"

Kalda turned back to face him, a steely look in her eyes.

"Because it would not. Now, good day."

Loki watched her leave and lock the cell door. He sighed, exchanging words with Kalda was always precarious, that had been something Loki had learned quite quickly, say one wrong thing and she would leave in an instant.

In a way that was relieving, but every time she left without giving Loki information was another setback to his escape. He had learned a lot. In exchange for some of his basic knowledge, Loki had learned that Svata and Beli were being kept farther down this hallway, that here had been severe storms for the past weeks, and most importantly, there had been no new signs of Thor.

Loki looked down at his hands, flexing them. He had been planning his escape for a while now, ever sense he had regained his senses after the first escape attempt. His magic, while weak, could do damage if he put enough willpower into it. Of course, that in itself caused problems, if he could summon enough power at the right time to incapacitate Kalda, he wasn't sure what the chances were he could do it again.

"Too many variables, too many things that could go wrong…Think, you do not want to mess this up again."

Loki muttered heatedly. If he messed up again, Loki was sure that the consequences would put him in a far worse condition than currently. He could only hope that the right moment would present it to him, and soon.

The next day Loki sat, waiting impatiently for Kalda's visit. He scowled, disliking that _this_ was what he had to look forward to. Then the door opened and Loki looked up, replacing his scowl with a neutral expression.

"Hello Loki, how does today find you?"

Kalda gave him a teasing smile.

"It finds me the same as I have been for the past few weeks."

Loki returned the smile. Kalda arched an eyebrow, but didn't lose the smile.

"I was thinking, Loki, that in our little information exchange game, you have not been very forthcoming with helpful information. What do you think?"

"I told you, I have little to offer."

Kalda pursed her lips and stared patronizingly at him.

"Now, I doubt that, any prince, especially you, should know more than you have been telling me. I am getting tired of you not cooperating."

Loki shrugged, continuing to watch her.

"Perhaps your questions have not been thorough enough."

"Oh no, they have, you simply answer them as basically as you can, while I have been quite forthcoming with your questions."

"Well fairness is not always required."

Kalda frowned impatiently.

"It is for me. Either fairness or only I get information. Is _that_ fair?"

She glowered at Loki.

"Alright, what do you wish to know?"

Kalda continued to stare at him, without answering. Loki grew uncertain as the moments passed.

"I have rethought things, you are right, being fair is not necessary."

She strode over to him, Loki jerked away but she placed a finger on his forehead. Loki felt her mind probe his, he attempted to block her out. Then Loki felt his mental barriers weaken and he had an idea. Closing his eyes he searched for the source of magic energy in his mind, it was indeed easier to find than normal. In an instant Loki welled is concentration and attempted to lash out at Kalda.

Loki felt a tendril of magic strike her, sending her flying back. He opened his eyes, Kalda lay, sprawled out against the opposite wall. Before the rush of magic left Him Loki broke his chains. He stood up and rushed over to Kalda, she was dazed.

"You are lucky I still have morals or I would kill you."

A sharp kick to the head rendered her unconscious. Loki took her keys and dagger. He unlocked the cell and rushed out, hurrying down the hall looking for other cells. He reached another door and hesitantly unlocked it. The door creaked open.

"Now!"

A figure hissed, another jumped towards Loki.

"Wait, it is me!"

"Loki?"

Svata stepped forward, staring at him with a shocked expression. Beli came to a halt.

"It seems our escape attempts coincided."

Svata stared at him for a few seconds more, then she grinned.

"How convenient, now let's get out of here."

Loki returned the grin and nodded. The three of them rushed through the hallways,. They passed Loki's cell, Kalda was still unconscious inside.

"So how did you knock her out?"

"Magic, quite simple really."

"Then why did you not escape earlier?"

"Er…alright not that simple."

They stopped talking when they reached ground level. Svata held her hand out expectantly, looking at the dagger in Loki's hand. He nodded, handing it to her, and she took the lead.

"We should look for our weapons."

Svata muttered quietly back at Loki and Beli.

"Alright, let's go quickly then."

They searched through the hallways until they found the weapons room. Svata quickly found her bow and handed Beli a sword. Loki spotted one of his daggers and grabbed it.

"I thought I had lost all of these when I fell off the cliff."

Svata glanced up at him.

"Oh, yeah, you had one and I put it in my pack when I was stiching you up."

Loki grinned and they began working their was towards the exit. Just before the door Svata threw out a hand.

"I am going to open the door, there are probably guards, so I will shoot them. Do you think you can magic the gates open, Loki?"

Loki hesitated, frowning.

"I shall have to."

Svata gazed at him, them nodded, reaching for her bow she threw the door open. They were instantly met by two men. Svata elbowed one in the face while turning to shoot the other. She whipped back to down the first man in a fluid motion. Loki gaped for a second, then the three of them rushed towards the gates. Beli moved to Loki's other side, more men appeared as the got closer to the gates.

"Now would be a good time Loki!"

They came to a halt before the gates, Svata firing arrows at the approaching men. Loki stood, staring at the gates.

"Loki!"

Svata shouted worriedly. Loki attempted to reach for his magic, using the panic of the moment to aid him. He gasped as a knife struck his shoulder. With a surge of energy the gates flew open. Loki staggered but stayed upright and they fled into the forest.

They ran until the sound of the men was gone. Loki came to a halt, leaning against a tree. Svata came over to inspect where the knife had struck.

"It does not look too bad, nothing life threatening. Good work back there."

Loki grinned slightly, then noticed the weather. It was barely snowing, with only an occasional light breeze.

"What luck, the weather is not bad."

Svata frowned, confused.

"The weather was bad?"

"That is what Kalda told me, it must have cleared up."

They sat there for a few minutes more, then a noise startled them. Svata drew her bow, Loki stood warily, staring into the trees. Then an achingly familiar voice sounded.

"Brother!"

Thor crashed through the trees. Svata paused and glanced at Loki, who stared at his brother with a shocked expression. She lowered her bow as Thor approached Loki.

"Thor…how-"

Thor caught Loki in a hug, cutting him off. Loki winced and gritted his teeth.

"Thor…I am glad to see you…but please…get off."

Loki relaxed as Thor backed off and eyed him, his gaze landing on the blood on Loki's shoulder.

"Brother, what happened?"

"Long complicated story."

"We should return to Asgard immediately."

Loki glanced at Svata and Beli, Thor followed his gaze.

"Did these people help you?"

"Quite a lot, infact."

Thor addressed Svata.

"I am most thankful for you aiding my brother. You are most welcome to return with us if you would like."

Svata glanced and Beli, then took a breath and turned back to the brothers.

"It is a generous offer, but no thank you, we will stay here."

Loki stepped forward.

"I suppose there is no point asking you to reconsider."

Svata smiled and shook her head. Loki smiled back.

"Well then, I want to say thank you, I would have died without your help, perhaps our paths will cross again some day."

Loki held out his hand but Svata pulled him into a quick hug.

"Keep safe, I do not want to have to save you life again."

Loki then shook hands with Beli and rejoined Thor. They both bowed and then the Bifrost transported them away in a column of light.

**00000**

"My lady…"

Kalda stared blankly, lounging in her chair.

"What do you want?"

Gulti bowed slightly.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait, keep in close contact with our spies in Asgard."

"Wait for what, my lady?"

Kalda glowered at him impatiently.

"A seed of hate planted in fertile grounds of jealousy will bloom eventually."

She smiled slightly, then grimaced at the throbbing of her head. She would wait, the escape of the Asgardian prince changed little.

* * *

**AN:** Writer's block is infuriating, I'm sorry for the delay. The next chapter may be the last but I need some feedback, I am thinking of fast-forwarding through the movies to end it, you know, like to after Thor 2 Loki (only for the very end). Do you guys think that's ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stumbled as they landed in the observatory. Thor put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I am fine, Thor, I just-"

Loki stopped and looked around the room. Heimdall watched them, focusing on Loki.

"So you have found him, I shall alert the All-Father immediately. It is good to see you back, Loki."

Heimdall addressed them and soon horses could be seen, galloping down the Bifrost. When he reached the observatory Odin dismounted, Thor and Loki walked over to him. Loki watched for his father's reaction.

"You are hurt, you need to be taken to the healers."

"Do you not want to know what happened?"

Odin studied him, taking note of Loki's tone.

"Of course I do, my son, but you should be healed and few. Then we shall talk."

Loki opened his mouth, as if to protest, but then stopped and bowed slightly.

"Yes father."

Thor and Loki mounted the extra horses Odin had brought. They set off down the Bifrost, Odin stayed behind for a moment. He turned to Heimdall.

"Thor was incredibly fortunate to stumble across Loki."

"Yes, but something still troubles you."

Odin nodded thoughtfully.

"The first thing Loki said to me, something happened that he considers important, something more than simply getting lost."

"Indeed."

Loki sat, surrounded by healers, checking his older injuries and his fresh wound. Thor sat opposite.

"Again, brother, I am so-"

"Thor, if you apologize one more time I am going to punch you. It was not your fault."

Loki's mouth twitched towards a smile and Thor grinned sheepishly.

"I am…right, well now that we have some time you can tell me the story."

Thor looked at Loki expectantly, but Loki glanced pointedly at the healers.

"It is a long story, you will hear it when I speak with father."

The door flew open just as Thor started to protest. Both brothers turned to look, while the healers continued their work. Frigga, smiling whole-heartedly, strode over to her sons.

"Both of my sons, safe at home, that is how it should be. If the healers were not working so diligently I would pull you both into my arms."

She gave Thor a proud smile then turned to Loki, who watched her hopefully.

"Hello mother."

"Oh Loki, I am so glad you are home, we were so worried."

Loki moved to sit up but one of the healers put a hand on his uninjured shoulder. He sighed and sat back down. After a moment he spoke up.

"When will father come? What I have to say is…important."

Loki looked distant for a moment, then smiled at Frigga and Thor. The lead healer spoke.

"We have finished tending your wounds, prince Loki, you may go now, if you wish."

The healers bowed slightly and Loki sprung up. Thor grinned and stood as well.

"We should go find father, I-"

"There is no need for that."

Both Loki and Thor turned towards the doorway, Odin had just entered the room. He walked over to them.

"Now Loki, tell us the story you are so eager to share."

Loki hesitated, then took a deep breath and stared at Odin.

"What did you do to a woman named Kalda?"

Odin blinked then his good eye widened. He appeared taken aback for a moment.

"You met Kalda."

"No, I was held by Kalda."

Odin sighed and Loki glanced at his mother. Her face remained neutral but her eyes displayed a mixture of shock and uncertainty/ Thor watched the proceeding with a confused look. Loki turned back to his father.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me little, but she said much."

"I am sorry."

Loki frowned at his father's words.

"I do not care for apologies, why does she hate you?"

"Kalda's grudge came to be far before either of you were born. It is a long tale."

"We have a long time."

Odin gazed at him for a moment longer, then nodded.

"When I was younger Kalda was one of my better friends, she was intelligent, witty, and skilled in the art of magic. Even though she was younger than me I respected her opinions, as they were often right. I had always promised to give her a powerful position once I became king, I believed she would make a powerful ally. And time went on, we learned, we grew. She continued to expand her natural talent for magic. It was around this time that I met Frigga, you and her became friends quickly, correct?"

Odin looked over at Frigga, who nodded.

"Yes we did. She recognized the potential for magic within me."

Odin turned back to Loki, who watched him expectantly.

"After I gained the throne from my father, I gave her a position of power, dealing with magic and the magical artifacts in our possession. But I began to notice a change, she had always been careful and respectful about the intricacies of magic, yet more and more she began testing her limits. She assured me that it was safe but I assigned her an 'apprentice' to keep an eye on her doings."

Odin paused for a moment, Loki listen to his words with a frown.

"I believe she resented that. Then there were skirmishes with a large group of raiders. I did not want to spill too much Asgardian blood so I called for her. Kalda said that she could end the skirmishes quickly. I commissioned her to join or forces in the next skirmish."

Odin paused again, looking weary.

"And so the next skirmish came. She and I joined our forces. She watched the fight for only a few minutes, then she did what I had asked her to do, to stop the fight. Except that she did not do what I had assumed, which was to simply incapacitate the raiders, no, she slew them all. In a single moment hundreds of raiders died. Yet that was not what shocked me the most."

Loki hung on his father's words, trying to picture the scene in his head.

"What shocked me was the look on Kalda's face, a look of feral pleasure, a monstrous look. Once she looked at me it disappeared, but something about her was different. I realize now my mistake, she had always strived for power and I had given her everything she needed to obtain immense power, dangerous power."

"So what did you do?"

Thor spoke up eagerly. Loki shot him a glare.

"At the time I did nothing, I did not know what to do about this change in my friend. I spoke to your mother, then I spoke to Heimdall. He said that he could not see her and I grew alarmed. I traveled to where she worked, but the door did not open when I asked. I forced the door open and what I saw shocked me. Kalda's assistant was suspended in the air, surrounded by a glowing, red, aura. Kalda stood watching the sight."

Odin paused again, searching Loki's face, then he continued.

"I called out and she turned around, she had the same wild expression. I will spare you the details but I was forced to incapacitate her. She was kept in the dungeons, shackled with magic repressing chains. I attempted to speak with her but she did not see the wrongs of her actions, she cared not for the lives of others."

"So you punished her."

Loki murmured thoughtfully, Odin nodded.

"Yes I did, I decided that taking her powers would be the best course of action. But when the time came, she resisted. That was not something I though possible. She attacked me with her mind and fled, apparently she had turned some of the guards against me and they assisted her. I did not know where she went, for she had not used the Bifrost to escape. But I had partially succeeded, I rid her of many of her powers, but not all, it seems."

Odin finished and watched Loki. Thor sat, wide eyed, with Frigga. Loki took a deep breath.

"She hates you because, in her eyes, you betrayed her."

"It is a good thing she did not have both of you."

Frigga moved to where Loki sat and put an arm around him. Bu Loki shook his head and glanced at Thor.

"But she did, and she let him go."

"What?"

Thor frowned as Loki's words sank in.

"You took shelter during a blizzard. Kalda was the woman with blonde hair."

Loki watched as Thor's eyes widened and a distressed look appeared on his face.

"Oh! Oh…I am so sorry, I should have…"

Thor trailed off, feeling even more guilty. Loki looked back at his father.

"Father, why would she do that, why do you think she would only keep one of us?"

"Kalda may not be sane, but she is intelligent. She must have assumed that, if both of my sons went missing in the same realm, then I would suspect something sinister at work."

Loki sat silently, listening to his father's words. Then Thor spoke up again, apparently over his shock.

"We should go after her! She should-"

"I doubt she is still there, she will have fled from the camp by now, just in case."

Loki cut Thor off and glanced at his father for confirmation. Odin nodded grimly.

"Yes, she has most likely fled. Kalda has hidden for this long, she will be hard to find again."

"Then we should start searching immediately!"

Thor spoke up insistently. Odin regarded him for a moment, then spoke.

"It is already too late, Kalda is quick, she will have fled by now and I do not wish to search for naught."

Odin put a hand on Loki's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"You are safe now, that is what matters. Rest and allow life to return to normal, do not let Kalda bother your thoughts again."

After a moment Loki ducked his head.

"Of course, yes, being in my room again sounds nice. I shall go rest."

Loki stood up and walked towards the door. Thor leapt up to follow him.

"I shall come with you."

"Thor, I do not think I need help resting."

Loki replied, but he ginned and Thor joined him The two brothers left the room together. Frigga moved to stand by Odin.

"Have I made the right decision, my love?"

Frigga took a breath and gazed at him.

"Family is what matters most, and now our family is whole once more. I agree, searching for Kalda would have been fruitless, but…I believe the problems are not over."

"No, I do not think they are."

* * *

**AN:** Okay, sorry about that, something is weird with the system right now so it messed up my first upload. But how do you like it, this chapter is mostly backstory, but still, how do you like it?


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter!**

* * *

Loki stared into the darkness of his room, listening to the noises that drifted in from the balcony. Sleep evaded him, his father's story filled his mind. Surely there was more to it. And why would Kalda not just kill him?

"Because…slights."

The words leapt, unbidden, to his lips. Loki frowned, slights, what was that supposed to mean? The word seemed embedded in his mind. There had to be a better solution than this. Than just letting it be. Loki lay in the night before sleep finally engulfed him.

**00000**

"What do you mean, brother? Something feels off, what?"

Thor frowned, concernedly at Loki. The two of them stood on the training grounds, they were supposed to be watching Sif and the others spar but Loki attempted to broach the concerns he had felt.

"I am not sure, honestly. Something does not feel the same, it is hard to explain."

Thor clapped him on the back.

"Give it time, brother, everything will feel normal soon."

"I should hope so."

"Were you guys watching any of that?!"

Sif called, sounding annoyed. The brothers turned to look a her.

"Er…"

Thor glanced at Loki, who had an amused smirk on his face. The brothers locked eyes and Thor grinned sheepishly. Sif gave them a fiery look but rolled her eyes.

"We are supposed to be critiquing each other, remember?"

"Right, sorry, do you want to go again?"

Thor struggled to conceal his grin.

"For all I know you will start chatting again, so no. You can go now."

Sif walked over to them and set her weapon down. Thor turned to Loki.

"So brother, would you like to spar with me?"

But Loki shook his head.

"No, not today, once I am fully recovered, of course, but not today. Anyway, you will get more out of sparing with your friends. I am going to speak with mother."

Thor looked disappointed but nodded. Loki turned his back on the training grounds and began to work his way towards the palace.

**00000**

"Ah! Mother I have been looking for you."

Frigga turned from the scroll she was reading and stood up, smiling at him.

"Oh, hello Loki. Why have you been looking for me?"

"I want to learn more about magic. Being able to protect myself is important."

"Yes of course, we can pick up from where we left off."

The two of them sat down, Loki sitting opposite of his mother.

"Also mother, I used magic to help me escape, powerful magic."

Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"Really, what kind?"

"The first time it was accidental, it tapped into my emotions and lashed out. Then I did it voluntarily when I was trying to escape, and then again to successfully escape. But I am not sure, it seems unstable."

Loki watched Frigga think for a few moments, then she looked at him again.

"It does seem dangerous, and although it is powerful, you should not rely on it. We can begin practicing more defensive magic. Although I doubt the scribes would appreciate us practicing in the library."

Frigga smiled jokingly and Loki grinned.

"I agree, perhaps the gardens then?"

They stood up and began walking out towards the royal gardens.

**00000**

Loki sat on his bed, practicing the magic Frigga had taught him. His eyes followed the crackling ball of energy. There was a knock on the door and the energy popped out of existence as Loki lost concentration.

"Who is it?"

A guard appeared in the door way. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"I have been instructed to request your presence in the feast hall."

The guard bowed and closed the door. Loki sat there for a moment then stood up. The sound of many people drifted from the feast hall as Loki approached. He entered, hundreds of people sat around tables laden with food. Loki stood there for a moment before spotting Thor, who was hurrying over to him.

"Brother, there you are!"

"What is this for?"

Thor grinned and threw an arm around Loki, steering him towards the main table.

"You have returned safely, so we are having a feast!"

"Without me?"

"We were going to surprise you, but you did not come down for dinner."

They reached the head of the table, where Odin sat, Frigga was on his left. Thor let go of Loki and sat on Odin's left, Loki sat in the empty seat next to his mother.

"I apologize for my lateness."

Loki looked at his father apologetically, but Odin smiled.

"There is no need to apologize."

They ate and talked, soon people began to exchange stories and dance. Loki got up but Odin pulled him aside for a moment.

"If people ask for your story, do not tell them about Kalda. Fictionalize it, they will believe you."

Loki nodded and Odin let him go. Indeed some people did ask him about him time, Loki told them an altered version of the events. He hoped that Thor, who had a large group of people gathered around him, would not let something slip.

The night went on an Loki found himself standing off to the side, watching the crowd. He could pick out Thor, surrounded by Asgardians, laughing and being generally rowdy. Loki smirked and decided to join him. He came up behind Thor and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello brother."

"Ah, Loki! Brother, I was just recounting the successful part of our trip."

Thot hooked and arm around Loki and pulled him to the middle of the group.

"Before I fell off the waterfall, you mean?"

The people around them laughed and a young man Loki did not recognize, spoke up.

"What was it like, falling from that height? Did it hurt when you landed?"

Loki opened his mouth to reply but someone else spoke up.

"I am sure it hurt. And I am sure it was frightening, falling that height…the only thing worse would be falling off the Bifrost."

"When has that ever happened?"

"I do not know, but it would be horrible."

"Obviously, you would die."

Loki listened to the crowd argue and rolled his eyes. He attempted to slip away but Thor still had his arm wrapped tightly around Loki's shoulder. Loki sighed, exasperated. There were much more interesting conversations to be found with the scribes or anyone other than these people and their silly ramblings. Eventually he was able to slip out of Thor's grasp and began to slink away.

"Brother, where are you going?"

"To get a drink, Thor, I will be back."

Loki stood by an exiting archway, surveying the crowd. A smile tugged at his lips but the discontent was still there. Loki shook his head, dismissing it, this feeling had always been to some extent and it would fade in time.

**00000**  
**After Events of Thor**  
**00000**

"Milady, I have received word from our spies, your theories were correct."

Kalda turned to Gulti.

"The lights were the Bifrost then? What happened?"

"The Bifrost was destroyed in a fight between the Princes, Loki is dead."

"My, what an eventful few days. Thor being banished, Odin falling into Odinsleep, Loki taking the throne, and now this."

Kalda smiled grimly and waved a hand to dismiss Gulti. She stood there, smiling viciously, before looking out the window at the sky. She had been correct, of course she had, it had taken some time, but she had accomplished her goal.

**00000**  
**Time After Thor 2**  
**00000**

"Ma'am, someone is at the gate, they are alone."

"Let them in, the could prove useful."

Kalda summoned a smile and waited for the person to enter. Gulti returned, a hooded man following him.

"Welcome, what brings you to this area of the realm?"

The man took off his hood and smiled at her. He had short brown hair and friendly blue eyes.

"I was just traveling, then I came across this place."

"Ah, of course."

Kalda gave a slight nod to Gulti, who silently unsheathed his sword. Gulti went to hold the man at sword point but the man turned and Gulti fell to the ground, his throat slashed. Kalda drew her dagger but the man twisted and made a movement with his hand, the dagger flew out of her grasp. The man grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Who are you?"

Kalda snarled, the man locked eyes with her and grinned maliciously. Then a green light shown, when it disappeared Kalda's breath caught in her chest.

"You are dead."

"You recognize me, what an honor."

Loki hissed, his eyes glinting darkly. Kalda struggled to break his grip.

"How-you died during the Convergence."

Loki cocked his head and gave a thin lipped smile.

"My…you must have spies in some incredibly high positions, good to know, I shall root them out when I return to Asgard."

Kalda stopped struggling and looked Loki in the eyes.

"So you are working for Odin then, come to kill me and take out the spies in his council?"

Loki's smile turned mocking.

"For Odin? Never, but you said the spies are in my council? Fascinating."

Kalda connected the dots and arched an eyebrow, a smile creeping onto her face despite Loki's tightening grip.

"Oh, I see…well, thank you."

Loki glared at her, saying nothing. Kalda continued to smile.

"Get on with it then, I can die fulfilled now."

"I have not come to kill you."

Kalda frowned and Loki snapped his fingers. Magic bonds held Kalda aloft as he stepped back.

"What are you-"

Loki made a motion and an item appeared in his hands, Kalda's mouth went dry.

"I have come to finish what Odin's work, seeing as he failed to do so."

In an instant Loki brought Gungnir up to Kalda's chest. The had a brief struggle of will but Loki over powered her.

"No…no…no!"

Loki stepped back and twisted his hands, Gungnir disappeared again. He smiled grimly. The magic bonds supporting Kalda vanished and she fell to the ground. Loki turned and began to walk away.

"Goodbye, Lady Kalda."

"No, kill me, I know that is what you truly want."

Loki did not turn around, but paused at the doorway.

"No, you do not know what I desire anymore, you never will."

**00000**

"Did you hear that Beli?"

Svata glanced around the darkened forest, her bow drawn. Another noise came from behind her, she turned to see someone walk out of the trees, their hands up in a gesture of surrender. Svata kept her bow trained on the person.

"What, do you not recognize me? Or maybe you do, I suppose either warrants an arrow directed at my face."

The man stepped into the light and Kalda's aim faltered.

"…Loki?"

Loki smiled slightly and lowered his hands.

"So you are not going to shoot me, good, that would have been extremely disappointing."

Loki glanced between Svata and Beli, who both watched him warily. Svata spoke up.

"How many of the rumors are true?"

"What have you heard?"

"That you ruled Asgard, that you fell off the Bifrost and died, that you did not die but attempted to rule Midgard, that you were imprisoned, and that you died, again."

Loki listened, nodding his head.

"All of it, well not the dieing part, but the rest, yes."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I had…unfinished business."

"With us?"

"Oh, no, not you. Me being here is simply a whim."

Svata relaxed slightly.

"So all of that is true, how, why?"

"It is a long, messy story. I do not have the time to tell it, and do not wish to. I simply wanted to acknowledge you."

"Oh, well…we are glad you are not dead."

"You may be the only ones, but I must go now, have important appearances to keep up. Enjoy having a slightly safer realm, Lady Svata and Sir Beli."

Loki tossed something on the ground near Svata's feet before disappearing. Svata picked it up and gazed at it. In her hand was a dagger, inlaid with the name 'Kalda'. She sighed and looked out into the forest, where Loki had disappeared.

* * *

**AN:** Well hopefully you have seen Thor 2, or I might have spoiled a bit. Oops. But yeah, hopefully you didn't hate the ending. I wasn't sure how to do this, but I did know that it was what I really wanted to do. So this is the end, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
